


Febreeze

by dodecahedrons



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, febreeze, kidnapping maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodecahedrons/pseuds/dodecahedrons
Summary: Tell me, what do you smell?





	Febreeze

Silk ribbons deprived his senses of the information he needed to determine his surroundings. Cerulean eyes were shut and covered layers of these ribbons, and his wrists and ankles were bound with his own scarf. A gag pressed back on his tongue tight enough to hinder him from making intelligible noise, reducing him to a mess of gibberish and slobber. A clothespin held his nose shut, making breathing just a bit more laborious. 

The sense he wasn’t entirely deprived of, however, was his hearing. He could hear the building he was in creaking around him, the foundation seeming to constantly settle under his struggled movements. He briefly wondered if the building was abandoned. Panic filled him as he wondered if he was brought here to die. He was too young to die! 

The settling of the building became background noise as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to an hour or so. He felt like he was in one of those sensory deprivation chambers, but without the ability to escape. His ears focused on a subtle dripping of water coming from somewhere in the building, and each drop felt like it was bringing him to his wit’s end.

That’s when a heavy door opened.

He tried to yell for help, but the gag in his mouth hindered him. He felt intense emotion bubbling up inside of him, as if he was going to start sobbing. Fear and desperation overcame him, and for a brief moment he wasn’t worried with making a fool of himself. He thrashed against his restraints, wailing unintelligibly through the ribbons in his mouth to get the attention of the person entering this scene.

“Now, now,” a dulcet voice cooed from across the room. This voice made Kaito stop almost instantly. “Don’t struggle, dear. I’m not going to hurt you.”

_ Like hell I believe that,  _ Kaito thought. Tears that had been burning his eyes began to overflow, soaking into the blindfold as he began to cry. 

Footsteps echoed as they neared the bluenette. By the time the owner of the voice was within a few feet of him, they were vibrating the floor. 

Kaito had no time to react before hands were on his shoulders, slowly trailing down his body. He froze, but didn’t fight. This was the exact opposite of what he’d envisioned. He thought he was going to be killed but… it was apparently going to be a bit steamier than that. He wasn’t complaining. Even if we was going to die later on, at least he’d be able to pass on knowing he died without his V-card.

Thin, skilled fingers continued their journey down to his stomach, his waist, his thighs…

They got so agonizingly close, and Kaito felt his manhood tremble in his boxers. He let out an involuntary gasp, not realizing he’d vocalized at all until the person chuckled.

“Don’t be so excited. We aren’t here to take care of your problem. We’re here to answer a question.”

Kaito felt his face start burning, but this was almost immediately remedied by soft, cold breathing getting closer and closer to his face. Soft lips caressed his ear before the tantalizing, arousing, completely  _ intoxicating _ voice returned.

“What do you smell, dearest Kaito?” the voice whispered as the pressure was removed from his nostrils. Chills ran down his spine, and his erection became fully realized, pressing painfully against the seam of his boxers.

Slim fingers untied the gag as the clothespin clattered on the floor. Immediately, Kaito took a few deep breaths before clearing his throat. He spoke up, though incredibly quietly.

“I… I smell lavender.”

The voice chuckled into the bluenette’s ear before pulling away. As the figure pulled away, fingers slid under the blindfold, ripping it off with a swift movement.

Kaito’s eyes adjusted to the sudden gift of returning vision, focusing on the purple haired man standing before him. 

“Kaito you magnificent bastard, Your nose is incredible.”

Kaito was quiet, eyes wide as he looked around the room. It was full of what seemed to be years and years worth of rotting garbage. 

“Gakupo you’re so fucking dead,” Kaito growled, beginning to struggle against his restraints violently as Gakupo chuckled and immediately fled the room. The room was down one person, but with his very relevant and severely unattended boner, Kaito knew he wouldn’t be alone for at least a whole nother torturous hour.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke please dont smite me


End file.
